Morning Star's past
by whenstarsfallintoearth
Summary: A brief story bout Jonah's past and what made him become the villain that he is. (Read '10 things I hate about you' for more info)


AN: so here's the portion where we find out what made Jonah turn to Morning Star.

* * *

><p><strong>Few years ago...<strong>

A little blonde boy hurried down the steps of their house as he heard the sound of a car. His mother smiled as he passed by.

"Brian! Brian!"

The teenage super grinned upon hearing his voice. Brian Armitage, also known as Sun Gaze, wrapped his brother around his arm. He ruffled his hair and smirked.

"Hey, Joe." he greeted. "Keeping the house safe from villains, I suppose?"

"Of course!" Jonah replied. They headed to the living room where their mother was busy stitching.

"Hi, mom." Brian kissed her cheek.

"How's my knight in shining armor?" Their mother teased.

"Just saved another building from killing people." Brian grinned.

"Cool!" Jonah exclaimed.

"Mom, where's dad?" Brian asked.

"Probably on his study room."

* * *

><p>Jonah was playing with his older brother at his room when they heard distant shouts from their parents room. Brian sighed. "Stay here, buddy." he instructed him and went out of the door.<p>

"Is this because I came home?"

"It's not about that!"

Jonah heard the conversation and decided to eavesdrop.

"Dad, I just want to spend time with my family!"

"But you have a duty to the people!"

"I just thought that maybe I could have a break! I could teach Jonah to control his powers and train him to be a super!" Brian snapped.

"Jonah isn't fit to be a super! He's just a pyromaniac!" Their father argued.

Jonah gasped softly. His father's hostility isn't new to him. Jonah lived daily being reminded that he's a big mistake.

"Don't you call my brother like that!"

"Don't you raise your voice on me, young man!"

"Stop it! The two of you, Jonah might hear you!" his mother interfered.

"I don't care!" Mr. Armitage replied.

Tears started to well in Jonah's eyes but he bit back the tears.

"Listen, Brian. You are the one who will be following my footsteps. I don't want distractions." Mr. Armitage told Brian.

Brian glared at his father.

" Jonah will be a hero."

"He's not born for the role!"

Jonah couldn't stop the tears anymore. The three adults turned their heads when they heard a soft cry. Brian's eyes widened when he saw Jonah.

"Honey, how long have you been there?" Mrs. Armitage asked, moving towarrds his side. Jonah didn't reply but simply cried.

"Look at what you have done."Brian sneered and took his brother away from the room.

* * *

><p>Brian received many awards for his work which made his father proud. But their relationship kept distant. Brian hated him for neglecting Jonah.<p>

One day, October 12th of 2006, Brian and Jonah were headed to the football game that Brian promised him to watch when they heard firefighter sirens. Brian knew he had to go.

"Stay here in the car." He told Jonah.

"But I want to help!" Jonah said.

Brian smiled at his response. "Then let's get to action!"

Brian and Jonah cleared the building, making sure no one's left behind.

"Think you can control the fire?" Brian asked.

"I- I don't know."

"Just give it a try."

Jonah nodded and did what he could. Slowly, the fire disappeared.

"Good job, Joe!"

But then there was a loud explosion. A fire already reached a gas tank.

"Let's go!"Brian grabbed him and ran towards the exit. The whole second floor started to fall apart.

"Keep running, Jonah!" He said as he pushed him towards the door... and the last thing Jonah remembered was Brian calling his name.

Their parents arrived. Jonah watched as his mother cried in grief. Brian didn't make it. His mother held him tight, telling him it's fine.

But his father...

His father glared at him. "Brian should be the one alive." He whispered. Those words echoed through Jonah's mind.

He clenched his fist.

_If nobody's super, then I'll be._

* * *

><p>AN: so yeaaa a brief bbackground about Jonah's past. A little crappy! I'm so sorry! Btw I'll update '10 things I hate about you' when I get home vacation. ;)<p> 


End file.
